Darkseid (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Uxas, also known as Darkseid, is a major antagonist in the DC Animated Movie Universe; serving as the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film, Justice League: War, and the overarching antagonist of the 2019 sequel, Reign of the Supermen. Darkseid is a "New God" and the leader of Apokolips. He had conquered countless worlds in the past and converted their inhabitants into Parademons. He notably wants to conquer Earth and after his defeat at the hands of the Justice League, he decided to seek revenge against Superman and start again his attempts to take over the Earth. Powers and Stats Tiering System: Low 7-C+ Name: Uxas, Darkseid Origin: DC Animated Movies (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: New God, Ruler of Apokolips, Leader of the Parademons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Longevity, Regeneration (At least High-Low), Nigh-Invulnerability, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Via Omega Beams), Homing Attack (Via Omega Beams), Enhanced Senses (Was able to fight the Justice League even after being blinded), Portal Creation (Via Boom Tube), Technological Manipulation (Can mentally control Apokoliptian technology), Telepathy, Illusion Creation (Influenced Henshaw's mind to make him more vulnerable to his power), Resurrection (Was able to resurrect and rebuild Hank Henshaw into Cyborg Superman, though it is unknown if he used his own power or Apokolyptian technology), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Master Tactician and Strategist, Master Planner, Flight (Can psionically levitate and fly at high speeds) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Town level+ via powerscaling (Able to heavily damage and knock out Superman who no-selled this explosion. Vastly stronger than the Justice League members) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Superman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class M (Comparable to Superman, who lifted a large stone monument) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Town Class+ via power scaling (Comparable to Superman) Durability:''' '''Small Town level+ via powerscaling (Easily endured many powerful attacks from the Justice League members such as punches from Superman and Green Lantern, powerful lightning bolts from Shazam and strikes from Wonder Woman's sword. A collective assault from the Justice League was only able to make him slightly bleed) Stamina:''' Incredibly High Range:' Extended melee range via sheer size, varies but higher with Omega Beams '''Standard Equipment:' Mother Boxes Intelligence:''' Genius. Darkseid is a master strategist who successfully conquered countless worlds during his extremely long life and possesses extreme knowledge in psychological warfare, manipulation and engineering. When his first attempt to conquer Earth failed due to the Justice League's interference, he created the monstrous being Doomsday before sending him on Earth to kill Superman and used Hank Henshaw's hatred toward the Kryptonian to use him a pawn and manipulate him into opening a portal to Earth. '''Weaknesses: Beings of comparable power. Is vulnerable to some magical artifacts like the Lasso of Truth. His eyes are not superhumanly durable contrary to the rest of his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Omega Beams: Darkseid has the ability to project beams from his eyes, capable of locking onto a target and not stopping until hitting its mark. The beams were fast enough to pursue The Flash and Superman.